What my life Is Like
by NightRavenS3P
Summary: Alex was soaked to the skin. She slowly walked out of the water. Her clothes were completely wet with mud patches all over it.To top it up, she lost her shoes. Alex started to walk towards her house, bare foot and wet from head to toes.
1. Chapter 1

Alex was soaked to the skin. She slowly walked out of the water. Her clothes were completely wet with mud patches all over it. Her shoes were suspended on a tree's branch and she didn't feel like climbing to get them. So, she forgot about them. A cold wind was blowing and it was nearly sunset. Alex started to walk towards her house, bare foot and wet from head to toes.

How did she get into that river and her shoes up that tree? To find out read her story.

Part One (before)

_Chapter 1: Holly, princess of the house_

"ALEXANDRA Marianna Swan! Come here NOW!"

"I'm here mum, _Mrs. Swan looking everywhere_, behind you!" I said

"Can you explain this!" she replied showing a broken vase.

"Oh no! Your birthday gift! (She laughed evilly in her mind, she hated that vase!) Will! Simon! Come here you little idiots! Why did you break mum's gift!" I asked them.

"You said it was not beautiful!" said Will

"And that you would like to break it into thousand pieces! So, we did it for you." was Simon's answer

"Aren't you happy now?" asked Will "You look sad" he said feeling guilty.

_Holly, my elder sister, entered the room and saw the pieces of broken glass on the floor._

"What happened to my 'Vitrail'? My beautiful work of art!" She yelled

"You can thank Alex and the boys, Holly!" Said my dad ironically

"Asraël! How can you say that? Sometimes I ask myself if you have a heart!" my mother said to my dad, who did not dare reply, everyone was afraid of Mrs. Swan.

"How dare you do that? I spent two weeks painting this for mum's birthday!" Holly asked me.

"Calm down my dear Holly. They will pay for this! Alex! No T.V. for a month. Simon and Will! No pocket money for a month." My mum said looking at us. "Holly dear, you look heartbroken! We are going shopping to forget those little idiots and replace this gift. I shall buy you tons of new things! "

I hated mum; she always preferred Holly to any of us! Holly was the princess of the house and she knew it. I was really disgusted when I saw her smug look as she and mom were leaving, hand in hand. Sometimes I even wonder why mum 'wasted her energy' as she would have put it to give birth to my brothers and me. Why didn't she drop all three of us at an orphanage? Life sure would be easier there.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the vacations went on smoothly. Mom locked me up in my room. I was depressed for a long time. Everything went on badly at home and everyone was nearly killing each other. Luckily, holidays were ending and I would go back to school in a day's time. Everything was ready and I was happy to see my friends again.

As usual, there was a morning speech where the rector, Mrs. Pepper, stressed on the importance of discipline and announced the new student councils and prefects in the school; I was surprised to hear my name in the student council members' list. That year, I would be respected and hopefully treated well. There was a sort of ceremony where I received a badge with my name on it. I was also given a booklet with the rules and regulations in it. It was like an initiation. We were to talk to each other and make new friends. I talked to a few known persons then wandered around the room until they let us go away.

After all that, I went to my class and met my friends; Theo, Ryan, Max, Mike, Noa, Jill and Anne, where everyone congratulated me for being chosen. We were all friends since the first college day and we all hugged and kissed each other (on the cheek). My friends had kept their promise; they had brought food for a small class party. It was a tradition in this college that the first school day students had only fun and no classes. So, I had brought two packs of Mexican chips which we ate while talking about our holidays. I told how boring they were and complained about Holly while they discussed about their AWESOME vacations in different parts of the world.

At mid-day, we got our schedules and found out that we were in the same classes. Unfortunately, Caius, Aro and Marcus, the most popular and arrogant boys, who were hanging out with Maya, Jade and Tina, 'the sluts', were in our classes. Alex had a crush on Caius but she was sure that he did not even know that she existed. There was a food fight in the lunch room. It was really fun. We all played with water balloons for the rest of the day. When it was time to go back home, there were water puddles everywhere even in class rooms and the students were wet from head to toes. The rookie 8 stayed grouped until time to go home when some took the bus, others walked and lucky ones waited for their parents to come and fetch them.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was walking back home, when suddenly, She heard some noise. A second later, she was being carried to the small river in the forest. She was scared and anxious because she did not know why she was being attacked. When she was put down, saw two big guys whom she thought had carried her here and recognized the face of the girl looking at her, she said:

"Jade! Why did you bring me here? Who are those guys?"

"I know that you like Caius! If you try to approach him, Ben and John will help me humiliate you at a point that you will not dare to go out of your house. And if you tell what happened today…"

"Relax I will never do such a stupid thing!"

"I will make sure of that, John! Ben!"

She was once again lifted, her shoes were removed and thrown on a tree and Alex was dumped into the river. Jade and her 'bodyguards' went away leaving her alone.

_Alex was soaked to the skin. She slowly walked out of the water. Her clothes were completely wet with mud patches all over it. Her shoes were suspended on a tree's branch and she didn't feel like climbing to get them. So, she forgot about them. A cold wind was blowing and it was nearly sunset. Alex started to walk towards her house, bare foot and wet from head to toes._

She picked up her school bag and continued walking. Soon, she was back on the pavement and on the way home. Out of nowhere, she heard a voice calling her. She turned around and saw… Caius! She froze, but remembering Jade's words, she started running way. She was stopped by his hand tightly holding her shoulder, he was not the best school runner for nothing.

"Hey! What happened to you, Alex?" he asked

Forced to answer him as it was impolite not to, she replied:

"I got a problem while returning home."

"What problem? You are all wet and muddy!"

"This is none of your business! Leave me alone!" It was so painful for her to talk to him like that, that she ran away to hide her tears. That time, he did not run after her. No one had ever talked to him like that. That girl was different; he would know what her problem was. He looked at the pavement and saw her fallen silver bracelet, picking it up he walked towards his house.


End file.
